No Matter What, No Matter Where
by c8linWAH
Summary: Tragedies and hard times means the Trevanions need to stay strong as a family no matter how far apart they are.
1. Chapter 1

Danny woke. He felt awful, ill, beyond ill. He was coated in sweat but at the same time felt bloody freezing. So cold he was shivering. He glanced at the clock, it was 2am he'd only been asleep for a couple of hours.

Alice was still breathing softly beside him, sleeping soundly. Making sure not to wake her he got up planning on making a cup of tea and taking a couple of paracetamol. He must have come down with the flu there had been some going about and Danny had been on call outs all over the province the past few weeks. He flicked the switch on the kettle and sat down at the table waiting for the water to boil. He was exhausted the joys of working full time and having a toddler not to mention teenage girls to live with. His eyes were getting heavier and heavier and his head was starting to pound now too. He was only woken by a hand on his shoulder.

"Danny?" It was Alice, looking worried. "You OK, sweetheart? You look awful."

He shrugged it was all he could manage, "I think it's flu." he whispered exhaustion evident in his voice.

"Go back to bed, I'll make you tea."She said softly placing her hand on his forehead.

He nodded and gratefully made his way back to their room. Alice busied herself making him tea. No one wonder he was ill, the ridiculous amount of work he'd been doing. He could do with a day of rest.

Danny lay back in bed, he ached all over.

Alice carried the hot mug through to their room but smiled to herself as she saw him. He was sprawled on the bed fast asleep. Poor Danny.

She placed the mug on the side and grabbed the spare duvet from the top of the wardrobe to place over him. His forehead was burning but if it was flu he'd most likely be cold, she thought. She then climbed carefully in beside him and drifted into a light sleep.

[x]

"Morning Alice." said Rosie cheerily entering the animal hospital.

"Good morning," said Alice looking up from the rooikat she was feeding.

"Where's dad?" Asked Rosie immediately getting to work, starting to put feed in the different animals cages.

"Still in bed." replied Alice placing the rooikat back in his cage so she could help Rosie.

"Shocking! Leaving us all the hard work."

Alice laughed, "I'd normally agree completely but he was up in the middle of the night. I think it's a flu he's got plus he was completely exhausted when he came in last night. He was asleep before me."

"Is he ok?"

"I think it's just a flu."

Rosie nodded, "Men!"

Alice laughed, "What would they do without us? How is Dylan by the way?"

"He's fine." Rosie said cheerily. Although the whole family had never really taking to Rosie's new husband they'd all resolved to be tolerant for Rosie's sake. And actually everyone was coming round to him especially Alice who hadn't had much of a problem in the first place. "Actually Alice, I kinda needed to talk to you about something."

[x]

Charlie was playing tig with Robbie. The racket had Dupe escaping to Fatani's. Alice was just entering the house when four year old Robbie came running into her legs.

"Woah there wee man, where you off to?"

"Charlie's coming! Charlie's coming!" he shouted in his baby voice. Alice picked him up and he squealed as Charlotte came running into the hall.

"Oh..." said Charlotte sheepishly, "hi mum."

"Thought I said no more playing tig in the house. Come on Charlie your meant to be the mature big sister." Robbie's face held a solemn expression, Charlotte was fighting the urge not to laugh at him.

"Sorry mum."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Lunch will be ready soon, the pair of you go see if Nomsa needs a hand. And keep it down your dad's not well remember."

She placed Robbie down on his feet and watched the pair walked off. Partners in crime the pair of them. Both equally as hyper. Charlotte loved having someone to run about with and Robbie was just his big sister's shadow. She walked into her and Danny's room. He was still fast asleep in the position she'd left him earlier, how on earth could he sleep with all that noise? Even when she sat down on the bed beside him he didn't stir. "Danny?" She placed a hand on his cheek. It wasn't as warm. Danny groaned and opened his eyes. Alice smiled, he was so cute when he woke up. "How you feeling?"

He nodded blinking still tiredly, "Bit better."

"You don't feel as hot as you did, you still cold?"

He sat up, "Alice, I'm fine." She was such a mum. "What time is it anyway?" He asked stretching.

"Just after one, I thought you needed the sleep."

"thanks." He gave her a quick kiss.

"I'm surprised you got any sleep, I'll be glad when the schools get back. Charlotte and Robert are driving me mad."

Danny laughed, "I'll get up and see to them, we can put a film on. I need a shower but I might come try some lunch I'm pretty hungry actually."

"I'll save you some. You sure you're ok Danny? You still don't look well." She asked concerned as he got up and grabbed a towel.

He rolled his eyes. "Stop fussing! I'm fine." They shared a quick kiss before Danny left the room.

**Okay so this is my new story. Really going to make a go of this one and have lots of chapters but if I drag it out ridiculously please review and tell me. I just feel I rush through the story a bit too much most of the time. Merci!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Daddy!" Robert ran at Danny.

"Hey, mister you causing trouble for your mum?" Robbie's mischievous smile appeared. Danny shook his head. "You go get Charlie and we'll watch a film yeah?"

"Yay!" He went sprinting out the room as fast as his little legs could carry him. Danny heard him shouting on Charlotte.

Alice walked in, "You sure you're feeling well enough to keep an eye on them, I can ask Nomsa..."

"You are such a fuss Mrs Trevanion."

She laughed blushing slightly. "I know, I know. Right I'm going." Robbie came back in Charlotte in tow. "You two be good for dad, look after him for me yeah." Charlotte and Danny laughed. Robbie nodded seriously. "That's my boy. I'll see you later." She picked Robert up and pulled Charlotte in for a cuddle too. "Love you too lots."

"Love you too mum." whispered Charlotte. Robbie replied by planting a big kiss on her cheek.

Danny stepped forward taking Robbie from Alice. Robert wrapped his arms round his dad following his mum's instructions.

"See you later sweetheart." he said. Alice reached up to kiss his cheek.

"Promise me you'll get me on the radio if-"

"Promise." He assured. She nodded satisfied before grabbing her keys to head out to the neighbouring farms.

"OK, my little cherubs. What movie?"

"Tangled!"

"Again?" He exclaimed they both nodded. "fine stick it on." and they settled down to watch it.

Robbie sat on Danny's knee while Charlotte sat beside them her head resting on Danny's shoulder.

They were in the same position when Alice came in later that night. All three asleep. Danny was leaning right back, keeping one hand on Robert who had curled up against his chest and his other arm around Charlotte who leant against him too. Alice smiled contentedly as she watched them. The love she felt just burst out of her at times like this. Her 2 kids, just completely perfect in her eyes made her so proud and feel so blessed. Danny, her gorgeous husband, goodness knows what she had done to deserve him but she was eternally grateful.

Reluctantly she moved across the room, she lifted Robbie making sure as not to wake him. Feeling the weight lift Danny woke up. "Hey," she whispered. "I'll put the wee man to bed, will you wake Charlotte?"

He nodded, carefully moving so Charlotte didn't fall over, "Charlotte darling, come on get to bed." Although still groggy she nodded and wandered off to her room.

Danny groaned and stretched he definitely felt better, just tired. A good nights sleep was just what the doctor ordered.

[x]

"You must be feeling better!" exclaimed Alice as Danny handed her a mug of coffee as he entered the animal hospital, "You making coffee, in fact are you ill? or what do you want?" she teased.

Danny laughed sarcastically, "oh you're so funny!"

"I'm kidding, thanks sweetheart."

He nodded, "That's what I thought, right now what we got today? Is Rosie in yet?"

"Not yet. A whole load of appointments, the first of which should be her in five minutes."

"What is it?"

Alice scanned the computer screen, "Eh that cat you operated on, the one with fluid in the lungs."

"Aww yeah that one we couldn't knock out. Just a check up then?"

"Yepp, nothing much exciting unless we get a call out or an emergency." Alice moaned. "It's going to be a long day."

Danny agreed as the door opened, "Sure is."

Rosie came running into the hospital mid morning. "Where've you been!" asked Danny they'd been rushed off their feet. "Alice got an emergency call out."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." she said pulling on her greens and shouting in the next patient in the line.

They were glad to see the last patient go that day. It had been hectic. As Alice scrubbed down the operating table she could hear Danny and Rosie bickering. Rosie had been stressed all day and Danny (in a dad like fashion) was totally oblivious to his daughter's mood. He was going on about her being late and giving a lecture on punctuality.

"It was one morning Dad!"

"Yeah, for now, it better not become a frequent occurrence Rosie. You were needed here this morning, things were hectic."

"I know I said-"

"It's hardly a long journey," Danny continued his rant as he shuffled through paperwork. Rosie glared at his back.

"Whatever! See you later, me and Dylan have a table booked."

Danny snorted. "Yeah wouldn't want to be late for him." Inwardly Alice groaned.

"Meaning what!" Rosie rounded on him.

"Just remember who you're family is." Alice decided now might be the time to intervene.

"He's my husband."

"I'm your father." Danny boomed.

"And? I'm not your little girl any more you have no say..."

"Rosie, Danny, come on-" But they seemed not to hear.

"Of course I have a say!"

"No dad! You don't!" and she stormed out the hospital slamming the door hard behind her. Danny stared at it before feeling Alice's eyes on his face turned to look at her. She was stood hands on hips giving him that look. The one that told him she was mad and that anger was directed at him.

"What?" He asked.

"You were out of order Danny. Rosie's right." He huffed in disbelief. "She's a grown woman!"

"You girls always stick together." Danny murmered.

Alice exhaled noisily, he was unbelievable. "What exactly were you hoping to achieve? She apologised for being late. She knows your feelings towards Dylan. Why don't you put yourself in her shoes? She's in love and we, her family, have been less than supportive. Especially you. The one person she looks up to."

Danny shook his head, "He's-" he started angrily but was cut off once again by an exasperated Alice.

"He's her husband. And you know what? A decent man." and with that she left slamming the door in the same way Rosie had leaving Danny himself.

**Thanks for the reviews. Hope I don't disappoint, I can't say whether it's Danny or not :L**


	3. Chapter 3

Fatani's was really busy, as you'd expect it to be on a Saturday night. The usual locals had taken their regular spots, including Dupe who was sitting by the bar, and they were joined by some of the tourists and visitors. It being the summer there were lots of tourists.

Liv had had a nightmare of a night. A group of men, Americans, had been causing her trouble since they'd walked in earlier that day. They were rowdy and loud with absolutely no consideration for anyone else. And the more they drank the worse it got. And they were drinking a lot.

"Hey beautiful." one of them shouted as she passed, "Another round here." He winked looking her up and down.

She gritted her teeth, going behind the bar to get their beers. "Liv? You ok?" asked Fatani startled by the amount of noise she was making. Dupe looked up concerned. She plastered a smile on her face, "Fine."

As she sat the drinks on the table she tried to block out some of the comments they were making concentrating more on not hitting one of them more than anything.

Fatani passed by the same table and overheard. He stormed over grabbing one of the bottles out of one of their hands and pointed to the door. "OUT!"

"Woah buddy," exclaimed the loudest of them. "Just appreciating the scenery." They all sniggered.

"Get out now." Fatani said menacingly.

Still laughing they stood up and made their way to the door. The ring leader turned back to Liv. "Sweetheart, why don't you come by mine later. I'll show you a good time." and before Liv could even retort the man was flat on his back.

Fatani had punched him square in the nose and was now being held back by Dupe and some other men. "Get out." he said once again in the same threatening tone. The man scrambled up and left after his friends.

There was an awkward silence left behind. Dupe coughed trying to break the tension, "Fatani. Get me a beer. Oh and a whiskey while your there man."

Fatani nodded and quickly moved behind the bar, Liv too tried to get on with serving again. Once the noise levels rose again he sidled over to her, "Are you ok?"

She grinned at him, "Of course I am." she kissed him quickly before turning back to customers.

At closing time Liv was just locking up when she heard Fatani groaning, she turned to see him nursing his hand. "Here let me see." His jab had left him with burst knuckles that he was now feeling. "Come on," and she pulled the first aid kit out from under the bar sitting across from him at a table. "I'll clean it up for you." Fatani watched her face concentrating on what she was doing. She was so gorgeous. He felt an enormous amount of feeling grow in him. "There you go." she said softly breaking his thoughts.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" He asked admiring his perfectly bandaged hand.

"Danny showed me, you know when Gran got attacked. It was so I could do it for her."

"You're amazing," he said in awe.

Liv blushed looking away, "I think we should get some sleep."

"Liv I mean it. You're just this amazing, generous, funny, beautiful, amazing person."

She had gone bright red and tried to combat his compliments with sarcasm, "You said amazing twice."

He took her hand carefully in his. "I love you Liv." He said for the first time ever. He leaned in and kissed her passionately.

Panic filled Liv's head.

[x]

Danny had been receiving the silent treatment from Alice since their "disagreement" earlier on. He hated that. Shouting, fighting, yeah. He was good at that. But that silent treatment. That's how she got him. He hated not speaking to her and she knew it. She'd once told him she hated not speaking to him too but he knew she also enjoyed winning the argument and so lasted longer than he could.

When he entered their room, knackered after the stress of the day, she was lying in bed turned away from him. Exhaling and decided to give in and just accept that he was no good at this game. He slid in beside her and tentatively wrapped an arm round her waist. She remained stiff. "You talking to me yet?" he whispered.

"Nope." she said trying her best not to melt into his arms, not that he was making it easy. Danny smirked and started planting kisses carefully down the back of her neck.

"Come on Alice." She couldn't help it, she turned and pulling his mouth up to hers kissed him. He knew how to get her! She guessed that Danny and Rosie's argument was theirs to be had, sometimes Danny was just such a man!

"You are too annoying!" she told him, irritated that she'd given in. "And what makes it worse is that I still love you all the same." she caressed his face.

Danny smiled and chuckled as she rolled her eyes and shot her own dazzling smile back at him, "Love you too." and he kissed her again.

[x]

When Rosie climbed into bed beside Dylan that night. Her mind was still whirring away. She hated fighting with her dad but sometimes he just drove her to it. "Rosie, you need to relax." Dylan's voice brought her out of her daydream back to reality.

"Sorry," she said pulling the covers up over them as she stared up at the ceiling.

"You'll sort it with your dad. Don't worry you always do." He said wrapping his arm around her. Rosie snuggled into his chest closing her eyes.

"I just wish he'd back off sometimes, and give you a chance too."

"It'll be fine. You'll sort it." He repeated.

"I know, I just hope it isn't too late."

**So many theories you're making me reconsider all the plans and story lines I had in my head! continue reviewing please I love them all :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Liv pulled up outside Leopard's Den first thing that morning, everyone was still at breakfast. "Liv!" shouted an excited Robert who was being coaxed by Alice to sit and finish his cereal.

"Hey Robbie" She grabbed the spare seat and looked round the table, "Where's Rosie?"

"Not here yet." replied Charlotte not looking up from the doodling she was doing on the paper beside her. Liv nodded too deep in thought to miss the pointed look Alice gave Danny.

"Phone her." Alice muttered to him under her breath.

Danny snorted, "She needs space, she'll be here in a bit anyway." Alice was about to argue back so Danny struck up conversation with Dupe.

Alice rolled her eyes and turned to Liv. "so how's the bar doing?"

"Absolutely fine." replied Liv rather quickly.

"And Fatani?" Alice pressed.

"Fine." Right there, right then Alice knew something was bothering Liv. She'd obviously picked up Danny's habit of saying everything was fine when it really wasn't.

"I better head down to the hospital." said Danny groaning as he stood up.

"You're definitely getting old Danny." quipped Liv.

"Just cause you don't live here doesn't mean I can't ground you cheeky!" he said to her, she laughed. "I'll feed the animals." He said kissing Alice's cheek.

The rest of the family filtered away too, leaving just Alice and Liv. "Come on spill!" Alice said.

"What?" said Liv acting dumb.

"Liv I know there's something on your mind and we both know you want to talk about it so come on. What's up?"

Liv exhaled, "It's Fatani."

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah it's great and I really like being with him. But last night he-" Alice waited, Liv had to say it herself. "...he told me he loved me Alice."

Alice smiled and took hold of her step daughter's hand, "What did you say?"

"Nothing I just smiled like an idiot. But the panic I felt...or I'm still feeling. What was I meant to do? Say it back?"

Alice laughed softly, "Do you want to say it back?"

"I don't know." Liv's face was full of uncertainty and confusion.

Alice nodded, "That'll be a no then."

"I do really like him Alice."

"I know you do and just because he said it doesn't mean you need to. You'll know when you're ready to say it, trust me you just know."

"But what about right now. I'm worried he'll be, I dunno annoyed?"

Alice shook her head, "If what he says is true then he wont mind. It's more important than if and when you say it you really mean it." Liv nodded. "And Liv, talk to him about it. He'll understand."

"Thanks Alice." They stood up and hugged.

"Try not to worry Liv." Alice whispered in her ear.

"I know, I better get back. See you later."

"Ok, why don't you both come for dinner later on!"

"Sounds good, see ya." she waved climbing into the jeep.

"Bye!"

Alice made her way down to the animal hospital. She found Danny sitting at the table in the office. He was wincing as he rubbed his shoulders. "Sore?" she asked replacing his hands with her own massaging gently.

"Yeah, probably from carrying four year olds." He said leaning back into her touch. "Liv away?"

"mmmhm, I told her she and Fatani have to come for dinner tonight." she said.

"Rosie hasn't showed." he said bluntly.

"Have you tried phoning?"

"No." Inwardly Alice groaned, father and daughter matched each other in their stubbornness.

"It's up to you, but Danny. You should call her." Danny didn't reply just continued to enjoy the feel of Alice's hands. "Right, now, what's needing done!" she snaked her arms round his neck giving him a quick kiss before getting to work.

Danny stood up and caught sight of himself in the mirror. God, maybe Liv was right. He did look old.

The morning had been pretty quiet when Dupe radioed saying he's found one of the lions collapsed, not looking good at all. Both Danny and Alice grabbed their bags.

"We'll be there as quick as we can." replied Danny as they jumped into the land rover and Alice floored the pedal.

They found Dupe, "Over there." He pointed out the young lion.

"Yeah he's not looking good. I'll dart him, have you got the gun?" she turned to look at him. "Danny?" He looked pale and slightly spaced out. He heard his name and snapped out of it.

"what?"

"The gun."

"Oh yeah, I'll get it." Alice and Dupe shared a look as he turned to fetch it.

Alice pulled the trigger, perfect shot. They ran over. "Pulse is weak, we're going to have to get him in and quickly."

They grabbed the hammock thing they used to lift the animals and between the three of them managed to lift the animal into the back of the jeep."

Dupe climbed in, "Get you back at the hospital and- Trevanion you ok?"

Danny was doubled over clutching his stomach. He was gasping unable to get a breath. Alice ran to him, "Danny!" He was gasping now. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her chest and forced him to look at her. "With me Danny, in and out. Big deep breaths." After a minute his breathing returned to normal. "You ok?"

He nodded, "fine."

"right, come on lets get back. Dupe radio Rosie tell her she's needed." They climbed into their trucks. "I want you to go straight to bed. I knew you still weren't well." Alice said to Danny as she drove them back. His head was resting back against the seat, his eyes closed.

"OK."

**Again thanks for the reviews. And keep all the thories coming I want to know what you guys are thinking :D**


	5. Chapter 5

"Mummy," Alice had ran up form the hospital to see Danny. He'd frightened her there. She was stopped in her tracks as a crying Robbie appeared. She knelt in front of him, "What is it, baby?"

"Feel sicky and my tummy's itchy."

Alice carefully lifted his t-shirt up and groaned. "Well Robbie, I think you've got chicken pox." Horror and panic crossed his face and more tears were about to start flowing. Alice pulled him close to her. "It's nothing to worry about, you'll be better in a few days. Come on you'll be more comfy in your PJ's." She held his tiny hand leading him into his room to help him change. Then she placed him on her knee and cuddled him close till he fell asleep. She lay him down and opened his window hoping the cool breeze would soothe his itchiness and allow him to sleep.

She crossed the hall and entered her and Danny's room. He too was sleeping but he didn't look like he normally did. He was as pale as the white sheets he lay on, there were black circles under his eyes and Alice swore he looked thinner too. "That's it. I'm phoning the doctor."

Just as she placed the phone down in the hall, Danny appeared. "Get back to bed you."

"Al, I'm fine." He argued.

"Danny you're not. Earlier was not fine. You were about to pass out! I've called the doctor he's on his way."

Danny groaned, "I do not need a doctor, for goodness sake!"

"Too bad! I want him to look at Robert too anyway."

"Why? What happened? Is he OK?" Alice placed a hand on his cheek trying to calm him.

"He's fine, I'm positive it's chicken pox but he's having a hard time with them that's all." He visibly relaxed. "Please, will you just talk to the doctor."

"Ok, Ok! But there's really no need." He continued, kissed her forehead before following his orders and going back to bed.

Alice exhaled before walking out onto the veranda, Rosie was walking up from the hospital. "Thanks for coming so quick Rosie."

"No thanks necessary Alice. I should have been here." she said looking away ashamed. "sorry."

"Don't be daft," laughed Alice, "I could do with a day off myself."

"Is dad ok?" Rosie asked worry etched in her face.

"He'll be ok, the doctor's on his way. Robbie's got chicken pox, the wee soul." Rosie nodded sympathetically. "You're dad's in bed you can go in see him if you want."

Rosie shook her head, "I don't think so. Look just phone me if there's any news and let me know if you need a hand with Robbie or Charlotte as well."

"I will. Speak to you soon."

They hugged before Rosie left. Just as her car disappeared the doctor arrived to replace the space left. "Alice! How are you?"

"Not bad, considering Harry, you?"

"Good thanks. Now lets see these men of yours."

It was confirmed that Robbie had chicken pox. The doc had prescribed him some painkillers as it was a pretty severe case, nothing dangerous just uncomfortable and Robbie being so young didn't understand the concept of not scratching the itchy bits. Naturally, he had to be kept away from other kids for a few days so was off nursery. Thankfully everyone else in the house had had them before.

"Just give them 3-4 days, he'll be less itchy and he also wont be contagious." Danny and Alice both nodded appreciatively. Alice stayed with Robbie as Danny went to speak to Harry.

"So, Danny, Alice said on the phone you hadn't been that well."

"I think she's being a fuss Harry. I had a bit of a flu and just felt a bit dizzy today that's all."

"What about the stomach pains?"

"Felt muscular, I was lifting a lion." Danny smiled.

"Yeah well maybe ease up on that, just till we get to the bottom of this one. Let me listen to your chest." Harry had Danny undergo many tests and strange actions. "I'm going to take a blood sample off you Danny just to double check."

"Double check what?" asked Danny.

"I think the flu has weakened your immune system and with young Robert having chicken pox it's just floored you."

"Can you not just give me medication?"

Harry's face changed to one Danny had seen and worn many times as a vet. One he's seen on doctors. It told him he wasn't getting the whole truth. "And if it's not that?"

"I'll speak to you soon. If Robert gets any worse don't hesitate to call me." said Harry getting in his car.

Alice waved him off, "Thanks Harry."

Danny was sat on the veranda and waved too. "Everything alright?" asked Alice sitting beside him. "What was Harry saying?"

"Oh nothing, I'm fine." said Danny smiling down at her as he wrapped his arm round her shoulders. "I just need to take it easy for a bit though, I've been overdoing it that's all."

"I could've told you that." laughed Alice. "I'm glad you're ok. I was worried." Danny didn't reply just kissed her head and hugging her tighter. After a few moments she stood up, "I'll help Nomsa with dinner, will you check in Robbie?"

"Sure." he said using the table to pull himself onto his feet. "Is Rosie still here?"

"No she left just before Harry arrived."

"I think you're right I should phone her. Clear the air."

Alice grinned at him and kissed him softly before leaving to move into the kitchen. Danny exhaled and his smile faded. He walked into his son's room and found him fast asleep. Danny sat on the bed and smoothed Robbie's hair down and fought back the tears that welled.

Hopefully the blood test results wouldn't bring everything crashing down round about him.


	6. Chapter 6

Liv entered the bar. It was pretty quiet. Fatani was moving huge crates of beer round the back of the bar. "Hey, where you been?" he asked spotting her.

"Leopard's Den. Alice says we've to come for dinner later." she said sitting on a nearby box.

"Sounds good." he said smiling at her as he continued lifting in the beers.

Liv watched him work nervously chewing on her lip. Should she bring it up? Stupid question, she knew herself she had to bring it up. "Fatani..." she started nervously.

"What is it?" he looked up and was immediately beside her. "Liv?" Her face was deadly serious and filled with worry.

"It's about...well...last night-"

Fatani stood up and spoke with his back to her, "It's about what I said. It's because I told you I love you. I knew I shouldn't have said it!"

Liv stood now too. "Why not?"

He turned to look at her in confusion, "What?"

"Why shouldn't you have said it?"

"Well, I've obviously scared you off. It was too soon."

"Did you mean it?" she cut him off abruptly.

"Of course I did. I love you Olivia."

He looked so near to becoming distraught Liv softened her face and stepped forward taking his hand, "It's not too soon. You have no idea how amazing that is?" He smiled. "And guess what?"

"What?" he whispered.

"I love you too." And she leaned up to kiss him.

That night at dinner it was a fairly quiet one. This was mainly due to the fact that Robert had gone to bed early, he'd spent most of his time awake lying on the couch next to a fan Nomsa had set up for him. Luckily, everyone else in the house had had chicken pox so he didn't have to be completely quarantined. Liv and Fatani and joined them and Alice happily noted how happy they seemed. She was delighted for them, they deserved it. She knew exactly how they were feeling, out of habit she look at Danny. Currently he was having his ear talked off as Charlotte, as usual, told him all about her day every detail.

Alice frowned.

Danny. He didn't look, well he didn't look like Danny. He was smiling at charlotte's stories but it didn't reach his eyes and Alice could see it easily. No one else seemed to notice but she did. When he usually smiled he'd get laugh lines showing obviously and his eyes would sparkle with their emerald green shining. He didn't look well at all. Thanks goodness he had agreed to speak to the doctor. Abruptly, he stood. "Danny?"

"I'm not that hungry...erm I think I'll go call Rosie. Excuse me." He left the table. Alice caught Dupe's eye across the table. She was sure her own expression would match his confused one.

Rosie and Dylan were having a quiet night in. Rosie was engrossed in her weekly vet magazine while Dylan clicked away on the laptop. "What about this one?" he said tilting the screen so she could see.

"Did you look at the price?" she asked incredulous.

He looked again. "Oh." she laughed before turning back to the article she was reading. She was interrupted again by the phone ringing. "I'll get it." said Dylan standing up.

"Hello?...Sure, I'll put her on." Rosie looked up, "It's your dad."

Sighing she took the phone. "Hi Dad."

"Hey sweetheart, you ok?" Rosie had to admit he did sound awful.

"I'm fine dad, are you? Alice told me about earlier." She heard him exhale.

"Nothing to worry about. Promise. Look Rosie about the other day, I am sorry."

"Don't worry about it-" She didn't want to drag it out.

"No, listen. I was out of order and I have been since you got with Dylan. I'm truly sorry. I love you Rosie."

"I love you too." Dylan looked over at her and smiled, glad she was obviously sorting things with her dad.

"I'm really proud of Rosie you know that, don't you?"

"Dad...of course I do."

"And I know you're mum is too, we both are."

"Thanks Dad. Are you sure you're alright, you sound...I dunno...you are ok?"

Danny focussed on keeping his voice steady. "Don't worry."

They chatted for a while longer before Danny could hear Robert crying and Dupe moaning about something. "I better go, love you Rosie."

"You too, bye Dad."

Danny placed the phone down before entering Robbie's room. He was rolling restlessly on his bed obviously irritated. Danny sat down and immediately the young boy crawled onto his dad's knee. "itchy, daddy." He whimpered.

"I know son." Danny switched the fan on again and lay Robert down so he was right next to it. He sat beside him trying to soothe Robbie and prevent him scratching till he fell asleep.

"You look tired, Daddy." He whispered sleepily.

Danny chuckled, he had his mother's keen observation that was clear. "So do you, try and sleep Robbie." Eventually he drifted off.

He left Robbie's room making sure to leave the door open a crack. "How's he doing?" It was Alice.

"He's asleep." Danny whispered back taking her hand as they walked to their room and started getting ready for bed. As they climbed under the covers Alice asked how his phone call with Rosie had went.

"Are you forgiven?" she asked smiling.

"Yeah, she's amazing." but he didn't smile back, instead just pulled her close as the fell into slumbers themselves. Some more restful than others.

**Sorry that it has been a while and that this was pretty rubbish. I've totally lost the writing bug!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Where's Danny?" Dupe asked as he sat down for breakfast.

"He got up early, something about going to see Mr Logan about a dog. I've learnt not to ask questions." Alice replied. She was helping Robbie with his breakfast while at the same time telling Charlotte to get a move on before she was late.

"Who's taking me to school mum?" asked Charlotte picking up the piece of homework she'd frantically been scribbling on under disapproving looks from her mum.

"I will, now move." Charlotte rolled her eyes as she left.

"itchy mummy." Robert moaned squirming in an attempt to prevent himself from scratching. Alice sighed and picked him up.

"Will we put a film on you can watch?" He nodded against her shoulder. "You lie up on the couch and I'll stick one on."

She sat him down and he toddled off, "Nemo! Mum!"

"OK Robbie." She turned to Caroline, "Are you sure you're OK to keep an eye on him for a bit?"

Caroline nodded, "Don't worry, take Charlotte to school, get the hospital open. Robert will be absolutely fine."

"Thanks, Caroline. Danny will probably be home soon anyway. God knows where he's got to!"

[x]

Danny sat in the waiting room. He went from studying the posters on the walls, to pacing, to sitting back down and wringing his hands nervously. He was terrified. Absolutely terrified. This was life changing. Changing! Ending he thought rather morbidly. He quickly shook that kind of thought from his head. If he was going to face this that wouldn't help. He looked at the clock. Everyone would be up now probably. He wondered how Robbie was this morning. The spots had definitely seemed less red when he'd popped his head in this morning. Alice would probably still be trying to get Charlotte out the door.

Alice.

He should have told her. But at the same time, how? How do you even bring it up without it ending in heartbreak and tears? He didn't know for sure yet and there was no point in worrying her. Even that excuse sounded pathetic in his head. If the roles were, God forbid, reversed he'd have wanted her to tell him. He would've been here at this moment to support her. And that's exactly what he needed right now: her support. But that was selfish what was the point in stressing her out even more about something that might not even be happening.

Oh shut up Danny.

"Daniel Trevanion to Room 2 please. Mr Trevanion, room 2"

He stood and nearly fell right back down again his legs were shaking so much. The walk to the consult room was the longest journey he'd ever made. He wanted to turn and bolt. He wanted to throw up. In fact-

"Danny! Come in sit down, please." He took the seat in front of Harry's desk.

"well?" Danny asked. His mouth had gone dry.

"We got your results back. Danny I'm sorry."

Back in the Jeep Danny headed home in a daze. It probably wasn't even safe for him to be driving in this condition. Reaching the Leopard's Den sign at the entrance he killed the engine.

The writing became blurred as his eyes filled. He sniffed fiercely, digging his palms right into his eyes in an attempt to stop any tears falling. He'd fight this. He wasn't weak, he wouldn't cry.

Harry had said they wanted him in as soon as possible. And that would mean telling Alice, telling Rosie, Robert, Charlotte, Liv, Evan...

"Daddy! Daddy!" Robert jumped off the couch and into his arms when he walked in. Finding nemo was just coming to an end. Danny lifted Robert and hugged him tight to his chest. Robert snuggled in slightly confused by his father's reaction. "where's mummy?"

Swallowing the large lump, Danny painted on a smile. "We'll go get her."

Alice was sitting in the office when they walked in. She was shocked when she saw Danny's face. He looked worse and she hadn't thought that possible. Robert held out his arms for her to take him. "Where you been, you were ages?"

"Traffic" he answered ruffling Robert's hair. "Sorry."

"Don't be daft. Just kiss me." she laughed. He didn't.

As he pressed his lips to hers he took her by surprise. The kiss was slow, deep and meaningful. His hand came up to stroke her hair. She almost forgot her own name till Robert interrupted by tapping the side of Danny's face. She laughed at their son as Danny pulled away but keeping his arm around her. He too chuckled softly at Robbie's disgusted expression. Alice looked up at Danny. "what was that for?" And it was with fear more than anything she asked it with.

"I just love you." And he wrapped his arms around both of them.

The moment was interrupted by the radio. "I'll go." Said Danny quickly kissing them before grabbing his keys.

Alice was left bereft. The feel of her husbands strong arms should have made her fell secure. That kiss should have have left her feeling all giggly, the way Danny always made her feel: like a teenager!

Instead she felt a deep unsettling in her stomach. A feeling that something was wrong.


	8. Chapter 8

Rosie pulled up outside the hospital. She didn't stop to gather her thoughts, she knew that would only give her time to change her mind.

"Dad!"

"He's away out Rosie, he had a call out in the bush." called Alice emerging from the office, she could see Robbie asleep in his stroller.

"Oh," Rosie hadn't banked on a delay and now she felt her previous courage start to desert her.

Alice noticed, "Anything I can help you with?"

"Well, I was actually wanting to tell you something, both of you."

"Go ahead...unless you want to wait on your dad." But Rosie shook her head.

"Me and Dylan..." she took a deep breath and forced herself to look directly at her step mum. "We're moving to Johannesburg." Rosie couldn't judge Alice's reaction. She didn't seem angry which was a bonus. Yet, she didn't seem overly joyous either. "Say something!"

Alice went to speak but all form of speech seemed to have left her. Rosie exhaled and, in panic, set off trying to explain.

"There's better career prospects for Dylan there. Not to mention better housing. Bigger, cheaper. We've already bought a house. It's so much easier for us financially especially if we eventually you know want to start a family. Plus I don't know if I want to be a large animal vet. What's wrong with cats and dogs? I want to try it. I know you and dad will want me to stay. But I don't care we're..."

"Rosie. Rosie!" Alice stopped her rant, smiling. Rosie took a shaky breath waiting for Alice to speak. "I'm so happy for you. The both of you." And she pulled Rosie in for a tight hug.

"Really?" Rosie whispered.

"Of course! I remember being your age and wanting to see the big cities. Escape from home."

"It's not escaping."

"I know Rosie. I'm kidding. But in all seriousness it sounds like a great opportunity for you and therefore you have to grab it."

"So you think it's the right thing to do?"

Alice could see Rosie was seeking reassurance. It was a huge step for her to move away from home again especially as that was when her first marriage had all fell apart. "It definitely is, and Rosie you're always welcome here. So if you go and it doesn't go the way you want for the pair of you. Just come back."

"Thanks Alice."

"That's what I'm here." And they hugged again.

"What about dad? How do you think he'll take it?"

Alice laughed, "I'll deal with him, don't worry."

Rosie smiled though not as half as confidently as Alice.

"Dupe?" Danny radioed as he neared the place Dupe had told him to come to.

"By the water, Trevanion. Quickly!"

Danny halted the jeep and picked up his gun. Woah. He felt a wave of dizziness. "You're fine," he muttered to himself. "Come on...You're fine!" Taking deep breaths. He set off. He saw Dupe crouched behind some small trees. "What's the problem?" he hissed crouching beside him.

"Zebra nasty gash on his...Danny, you look awful!"

"You're not too hot yourself, thanks Dupe." He wittily replied, already getting the tranquilliser gun ready.

"Very funny, but seriously you ok Danny?"

"Are we going to sort this zebra?" Danny asked impatiently.

"Yeah man go." Dupe stayed quiet till Danny had shot, then started again. "You'd tell us man if-"

"Can you grab my box Dupe thanks."

Danny set to work dealing with the animal's leg. Dupe didn't get the chance to say two words to him till they were back at their trucks. "So?" Dupe enquired.

"So what?" Danny said dismantling the tranquilliser gun.

"About what I was saying before, have you seen a doctor."

"Dupe! Leave it." snapped Danny. "I went this morning. I wish everyone would stop telling me how awful I'm looking and just leave me be."

"Everyone's just worried, man"

"Why! I said I'm fine now can we leave it." He jumped in the front of the truck and Dupe felt dismissed. He walked to his own grumbling about trying to show concern. Danny exhaled and let him drive away. His outburst at Dupe had left him feeling exhausted...so exhausted in fact...

Dupe pulled up outside the house and slamming the truck door stormed into the house. "Dupe? What's up?"

"What's up with Trevanion, Alice?"

"He doesn't seem right."

"He went to the doctor and he said he was fine,"

"Hmmm." Was all Dupe said thinking back a few years to his heart attack. How he'd kept it from Caroline, Liv and the rest of the family.

"Where is he anyway?"

"I dunno he was behind me I think."

Alice tried not to panic. Danny was fine. He'd be home soon for goodness sake! "I'll try the radio." Dupe followed her. "Danny?"

No reply.

"Maybe he's driving, woman."

"He always answers...Danny? You ok?"

"MUM!" it was Robert.

Dupe could see the concern in Alice's eyes along with her torn between her son's cries and finding her husband.

"See to the boy. I'll get Trevanion." Alice but her bottom lip and nodded.

"Find him Dupe, please."

He left the house and drove back the way he'd just come 15 minutes before. Danny' truck hadn't moved Dupe could see the back of it as he pulled up. "DANNY!"

Nothing.

Dupe ran to the jeep. Danny lay slumped across the steering wheel. "Danny!" He leaned over feeling for a pulse. It was there he was, thank god, alive his breathing was weak though. Dupe fumbled for the radio. "Someone! Come in! Leopard's Den!"

"Dupe?"

"Alice call for the helicopter, to where we treated the zebra!"

"What! Where's Danny-"

"ALICE, NOW!"

Dupe ran his hands through his hair. Not knowing what to do.

"Dupe, I've called they're on their way. I'm coming to you."

Alice chucked the radio away. Calling to Nomsa as she sprinted from the house. "Nomsa! Keep an eye on Robbie." And off she went.

"What's wrong with you Danny?" She asked mentally. Tears spilling.

**Reviews and inspiration to write greatly appreciated!**


	9. Chapter 9

The clock ticked agonisingly slow. Alice stared at it amazed at how little time had actually passed. Surely it must have been hours. But no, she'd been in the waiting room 45 mins. After she'd stopped crying solidly for 20 minutes she sent Dupe home promising to phone him as soon as she heard anything. The rest of the family needed him. So, reluctantly he'd gone leaving her all alone with all her anxieties. She'd watched people file in and out of the hospital in the time she'd been here. She drowned out all noise, staring blankly at the wall trying to keep her mind clear knowing if she didn't she'd go mad and demand to see her husband.

When she'd arrived in the bush to Danny and Dupe's spot. Danny still wasn't awake. H e was deathly pale and his breathing was funny. Every ounce of medical training had deserted her and she'd been near on hysterical begging for him to open his eyes. She'd clung to his hand till the helicopter arrived and although she travelled with him was pushed to the sidelines as paramedics treated him. In the hospital he'd been whisked away immediately and the last sight of him had been him being taken through the double doors surrounded by staff.

"Where's mummy and daddy, Rosie?" Robert asked from his bed as Rosie peeked her head in the door to check on her little brother.

"They're out, little man. I'm sure you're mum will phone soon."

"Can you read me a story Rosie?"

Rosie smiled, "You should be sleeping!"

"Please! Please! Please!"

"Ok one story!" She sat on the bed beside him opening the book he'd thrust on to her lap.

When she was convinced Robert was asleep she went and joined Dupe, Caroline, Nomsa, Charlotte and Liv in the living room. "Any word from the hospital yet?"

Dupe shook his head. "Nothing."

For god's sake! This was ridiculous. No one even had the courtesy to keep her even slightly informed. She didn't know whether he was alive or- No she refused to think like that. He was going to be fine.

Alice was ready to march up to the desk and demand answers from the stuck up bitch of a nurse who had brushed her off previously. Dammit! She had to speak to someone, she went to-

"Alice?"

"Harry!" she jumped to her feet ready to bombard him with a million questions.

She settled on one "Is Danny ok?"

"He's awake. Sit down Alice."

She did so though against her wishes, willing herself not to just sprint to Danny.

"Danny's condition has progressed further than we originally thought. We'd like start treatment as soon as possible rather than wait, as we'd originally planned, to next week."

Alice was completely confused. "What?" Harry reflected her confusion as Alice continued to be dumbfounded. "What condition? What treatment? Harry, what on earth are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry...I...I thought he'd told you."

"Told me what?"

Harry shifted uncomfortably avoiding her gaze, "Well patient confidentiality-"

"Told me WHAT?" said Alice growing increasingly more anxious and angry.

"Alice-"

"Tell me Harry!"

"Alice, Danny has cancer. He's been diagnosed with AML."

She physically felt the world turn inside out. She was pretty sure Harry was trying to speak to her but she didn't, couldn't process anything. Leukaemia. But he would've told her! This was huge. Affected the whole family. He would never have kept something this big from her. He would've told her.

She never realised she'd been voicing her thoughts out loud.

Harry placed a hand on hers. "Maybe he didn't know how." he said softly in answer.

"Wh...Where is he?" She didn't cry. She felt numb.

"I'll take you to him."

**Super short chapter but I thought it was needed. Please don't hate me for Danny's situation. It's just something that's not often done. So coming up Alice and Danny! Alice's reaction to the fact she was never told. Plus the family's reaction and Rosie :O Will she leave now after this news?And how will everyone, including Danny cope? ...at least Robert's feeling better!**

***Prepares for onslaught of hatred***


	10. Chapter 10

Danny lay on his back, staring at the ceiling. His treatment had been brought forward. Tomorrow now was when it began. They weren't even going to let him go home. He didn't know the next time he'd back at Leopard's Den and that was hard. He couldn't remember much about what had happened. He vaguely recalled snapping at Dupe for asking him whether he was alright and then watching him drive off. But there was nothing much after that. Just a horrible drowsiness, shouting and then nothing. After that he'd woke up staring at the same ceiling he was now, counting the slight cracks in the white paint and wishing he wasn't where he was, in the situation he was in. When he'd opened his eyes, Harry's familiar voice had filled his ears reassuring him as he adapted to waking up in unfamiliar surroundings. He'd explained to Danny the severity of the situation and why it was necessary for him to start his chemotherapy straight away. It had all progressed rapidly. Already they were looking for a donor and Danny had been tested to see if the cancer had spread to his brain or spinal cord. He was still waiting on those results. _"I'll go get Alice" _

He'd swore out loud when Harry had said that. He had already left before Danny could shout him back but then again what would he have said. Don't get my wife. Tell her to go home. Yeah because his Alice would take that lying down. Maybe Harry wouldn't let it slip. Who was he kidding? He knew she'd be mad at him for not telling her himself. The coward in him was glad he didn't have to break it to her but that's what it was cowardice. Cowardice and selfishness. But, still, he couldn't bear to see her breaking her heart for him. He hated when she was the slightest bit unhappy. He was dreading seeing her because he didn't want to see her that torn up, especially when he knew it was over him. And he wouldn't insult her by telling her not to react in that way. He knew the state he'd been if, God forbid, it was reversed.

He closed his eyes tight and prayed he would open them and it would all be a horrible nightmare. It didn't work and he saw her outline pass the window. He looked back up to the ceiling as the door opened.

Silence.

He knew he couldn't avoid it much longer, so he met her eyes. "Alice-" he tried to start.

"Don't." He'd never seen that look on her face. It was never one she'd worn and he couldn't even determine how she felt from it.

"I wanted-"

"You lied to me."

"I didn't want you to worry-"

"You told me you were fine. That the doctor hadn't said anything."

He tried to explain himself. "I didn't want to worry you-" she snorted humourlessly "-I wanted to tell you when it was...confirmed."

Her eyes flared.

"You said you were fine Danny! You weren't fine. You're not fine. Not at all! I can't believe you'd keep this from me. And do not even try and justify this. We're a team, a couple, we're married. How would you have felt? How would you feel? How am I meant to feel? Betrayed? That you obviously don't trust me enough to tell me something this massive! This serious!" Alice was in full flow and her voice was getting gradually more unsteady as she struggled to hold it together as she ranted. "It's not some stupid infection Daniel Trevanion. It's not going to go away. It's...it's..." She visibly crumbled.

He pulled himself up in bed and opened his arms. She fell into them pushing him backwards. He held her tight to him trying to take every bit of her pain from her to take as his own. He gently stroked her hair as she clung to him and murmured soothing word into her ear. When she had stopped crying she immediately sat up, pulling away from his embrace and was once again on her feet this time in a business like pose.

"Right we're going to beat this. Harry said treatment starts tomorrow. Okay fine. I'll bring you pyjamas up tonight or I'll phone Dupe." He could see the front she'd immediately put up. "I'll gather everyone tonight to tell them. We'll face this together."

"Alice."

"Robbie, of course wont understand..."

"Alice?"

"But I'm sure Charlotte will. So I'll - What is it?"

He just looked up at her. "I'm sorry."

She maintained the stoic impression. "It's done now. Doesn't matter."

"Of course it does. Alice, sit down, please." Still not looking at him, she sat on the chair beside him. "Don't put on a brave face for me, I can do that myself, I can do that for the kids and Rosie and Dupe but not you Alice, so don't you put on one."

A single tear ran from her eye. "But you did. You told me you were ok."

"I wanted to be sure."

Her voice was shaky as was his. "But even after?"

"I don't think I could admit it to myself." Tears were running down both their cheeks now. "I was scared...I am scared." He broke down. "I'm so scared."

"Oh Danny." She grabbed his hand with both of hers and seeing that he was crying stood up and pulled him to her. "You're going to be fine."

He nodded, though she still felt her top getting wetter. "I love you so much."

"I love you too. You'll get through this. We all will."

**Thanks for staying with it. Next up the rest of the family's reactions. How is everyone going to cope? Danny's already having a breakdown and Alice is trying to put on a brave face for everyone.**


	11. Chapter 11

Alice and Danny had lay together on the small hospital bed for some time. Alice knew she'd have to go home and break the news. "I better go, I'll need to sit everyone down...and tell them." she whispered.

"If you want you could bring them here. I'll tell them, you don't have to." he replied rubbing her shoulder.

"No, I'll do it." She kissed his cheek. "You just rest, I'll come back later on tonight with whoever wants to come."

"Ok." She stood up and leant down to kiss him goodbye properly.

"I love you."

"Love you too, bring Robbie up later please." Danny said clinging to her hand.

"I'll see if he's feeling better."

"Aww yeah of course"

"See you soon." She squeezed hand, gave him one last kiss then left the room.

Danny squeezed his eyes shut. With his immune system being the way it was they'd need to be extra careful. Robbie's chicken pox could cause even more problems for him. Danny squeezed his eyes even tighter. The cancer was already affecting his family. He didn't know if he'd be able to see his son. He turned in the bed to face out the window away from the door so that no one would see his tears.

Alice pulled up outside the house. She exhaled as Rosie came running out to meet her. "Alice! Where's dad? What happened?"

"Rosie, can you please get everyone in the living room."

"What is it?" Asked Rosie terrified by the look in her step mother's eye.

"Please, Rosie just do it. I only want to have say this once." Still looking terrified, Rosie nodded and ran into the house passing Dupe in the door.

"Alice?"

"Living room, now Dupe."

"That bad?" He asked as they made their way into the living room. Alice looked him in the eye and he nodded in understanding.

Caroline and Nomsa were sat on the sofa, Rosie was too riled up to sit and Dupe stood at the window. Alice was drawn to Charlotte, she didn't want to have to tell her but she was old enough to deserve to know and to understand. Liv was there too holding Charlotte's hand.

"Where's Robbie?"

"Asleep, he's definitely feeling much better." answered Caroline.

Alice nodded but was unable to form the smallest of smiles, she swallowed hard to dislodge the lump that had formed. "Tell us Alice, what's wrong with dad?"

"Danny...your dad...he's got cancer."

"No!" Rosie shouted.

"I'm sorry, Rosie." Alice crossed the room and pulled her oldest daughter in to her arms. Rosie cried into Alice's shoulder. Liv had wrapped an arm round Charlotte as Nomsa comforted the pair of them. Caroline stood up to hold Dupe's hand, all colour seemed to have drained from his face.

"What did the doctor's say?" Liv eventually asked.

"It's a form of Leukaemia, they've done some tests and he's on the list for a bone marrow donor. We'll all probably be tested too. His treatment is starting straight away."

"Can we see him?" asked Rosie, wiping her eyes.

"I'll take you up tonight, promise." Alice turned, directing what she said next to the whole room. "This isn't going to be easy for Danny, for all of us. But we all need to be there for and support each other."

Each person nodded. "I better head home. Tell Dylan." said Rosie silent tears replacing the previous ones. "I'll come back later." With a final hug from Alice she left hurriedly.

"You two ok?" Alice crossed the room to her two other daughters. Liv nodded bravely but Charlotte jumped to her feet and ran from the room. They heard her bedroom door slam. Liv turned to Alice.

"She'll be fine."

"She's  
a bit like me, needs time to herself." Alice said sadly, "What about you Liv?"

"What about me?"

"Are you fine?" The pair sank down onto the sofa. Alice took Liv's hands.

"I don't know. Cancer ….. I can't lose Danny, Alice." Alice squeezed her step daughters hands. She didn't tell her it was all going to be fine. Liv was an adult and so deserved not be lied to or patronised.

"I know, but Liv you know Danny..."

"He's a fighter."

"Exactly."

Rosie had made it home and had managed to break the news to Dylan. She'd sobbed uncontrollably all the way home and then all over again when she had to say it all aloud. She was now sat on her bed with her headphones on, she felt it was impossible for her to cry any more. It was something she'd always done, a habit she'd kept from her teenage years. It didn't matter what music was playing as long as it turned up loud enough to drown out all the thoughts in her head. It usually worked. Not this time.

She stared blankly at the wall ahead of her. She felt the bed move as if someone had sat down on it. Dylan placed a hand on her shoulder. Rosie stopped the noise in her ears and turned to look at him. "Sweetheart, why don't you go to the hospital?"

"We're all going tonight with Alice." said Rosie sitting up and wrapping up her headphones.

"Rosie. Go see your dad." He looked at her seriously. She nodded. Kissing her softly, Dylan handed her the keys.

**i know this has been ages! Seriously lost my muse and had like no time. who knows when I'll update again :/**


	12. Chapter 12

"I'm sorry, visiting hours aren't for another hour."

"Look my dad has just been brought in today, I've only just found out half an hour ago he had cancer. Please."

"Come back in an hour."

Rosie was stood at the front of the hospital arguing with the woman at the desk. The girl was pretty young herself probably a similar age to Rosie but god did she need a slap and Rosie was about to giver her one.

"Please! I need to see him!"

"Patients are only allowed guests during visiting hours." The girl said her tone as condescending as ever.

"Look miss!" Rosie's temper rising." If you don't let me see my dad right now I'm going to-"

"Rosie?"

Rosie spun, "Harry?"

"She's fine." Harry said to the receptionist leading Rosie down one of the corridors. The lady's protests went unheard.

"How's my dad, Harry?" Jogging down the corridor to catch up.

"We're still waiting on some test results, but I'm optimistic we've caught it early enough." Rosie knew not to be too optimistic herself. She knew what cancer was like. "Either way, Rosie he's going to need you to be there for him."

"I will be, we all will be."

Harry smiled and nodded, "I know you will." They reached Danny's ward, "He's in room 15, it's on the right. Speak to you later."

"Thanks Harry," Rosie said earnestly as he headed off back the way they'd came. Rosie took a deep breath and headed towards her dad's room.

She saw him sat up on the bed, he looked tired but was sitting up watching the small TV on the wall. Inhaling one final time she opened the door. Danny started in surprise but his face broke in to a huge smile when he saw her.

"Rosie what you doing here?"

Rosie couldn't help herself she ran forward and threw herself in to his arms. "Oh dad." She hadn't realised she was crying till her dad started hushing her, holding her tight to him whilst she sobbed in to his shoulder.

"I love you so much," she whispered, her head still buried in to his shoulder.

"I love you too, Rosie." he replied, choked with his own emotion.

"I'm sorry for acting the way I did. I should've been there." she choked out.

"Forget about all that now, okay?" He held his girl in his arms till eventually her shoulders stopped shaking. He pulled back and wiped the tears from her cheeks, "Now let me see that smile." Rosie couldn't help laugh at him. "There it is." She wrapped her arms round him again burying her face in his shoulder. She wondered if she'd ever grow out of her dad's hugs. She hoped not, they always made her feel safe and that everything was going to be alright.

"Dad, are you ok?"

"I'm fine." She gave him that look. He smiled. "Or I will be." She sat down on the chair next to the bed but gripped on to one of his hands. "How's Dylan?"

"What? Emm he's fine."

"I'm sorry Rosie. I've not been fair on him. He's a good guy."

"Don't dad, it doesn't matter." Danny wanted to argue that it mattered a lot but resolved to leave it there. "How's Bobby, have you seen him?" he asked anxiously.

"He's much better, he was chasing Kassidy this morning, it's a wonder he didn't just bite Robbie's hand off. Honestly, it's amazing how the animals just put up with him." Rosie laughed but her dad's smile was false. She squeezed his hand. "Alice will bring him up as soon as she can, you know she will."

He nodded and tried again at a genuine smile but it didn't reach his eyes. Rosie's heart broke for him. "How are Charlie and Liv?"

"Upset." Danny exhaled, "But we're Trevanions," he nodded, "we'll all be fine. Alice said she'd be up later on."

"Yeah she said. How is she?"

"She seemed ok."

"Watch her for me Rosie, please. I know Nomsa and Caroline are there but help Alice out. I know she's going to bulldoze through this and insist she's coping but you and I both know-"

"She's a big softie."

Danny nodded, "Exactly. But don't tell her I said that." Rosie laughed. "I'm so glad you came back Rosie, I know you've been back almost a year now but I missed you so much."

"Me too." The guilt washed over Rosie as she remembered that important thing she was meant to have told him. She and Dylan had agreed just last night to go view a house. "So how they doing?" she said nodding to the TV in the corner.

"Boro, lost 2-1 to Millwall" Tony Mowbray was currently being interviewed. "He look how I feel." said Danny under his breath.


	13. Chapter 13

Danny was looking at the ceiling. Again. He had a feeling that he was likely to go mad staring at that ceiling. The chipped tiles were already annoying him so much so he started understanding why Alice kept moaning at him to paint that spot he'd missed in their bedroom. If you looked at anything to closely it started to irritate you. Speaking of irritating things, there was a small group of them currently congregated at the foot of Danny's bed. Harry and another consultant had entered his room just after Rosie had left followed by a group of 5 obviously, students. Harry had thrown Danny an apologetic look. Instead of complaining he just tried to block out what they were saying. He remembered being a newly qualified vet in Bristol and observing consultation after consultation. That seemed a million miles away from where he was today.

"Danny?"

He looked to see that the room had emptied without him noticing, only Harry was left.

"I'm guessing you chose to ignore all that, sorry."

"It's fine."

"I was discussing the details of your condition and the treatments. I thought you'd like to know the plan."

Danny nodded and pulled himself up to a sitting position, not before waving away Harry's offer of help. "Just tell me everything the whole ugly truth of it."

"As you know with acute myeloid leukaemia the white blood cells have become cancerous specifically the monocytes and granulocytes." Danny simply nodded. "Your chemotherapy starts tomorrow. The chemo goes directly into the bloodstream so you'll have what we call a portacath inserted into your chest."

"A what?" He noticed how weak his voice was.

"You have a tube put into your chest under local anaesthetic. The last 6 inches or so of it hangs out of your chest and we attach that to a drip. Danny this treatment is intensive, there is side effects but they can be controlled."

"What kind of side effects?"

"Well, you'll feel sick, there will be all over hair loss," Danny squeezed his eyes shut. " and there's a chance you may suffer from mouth ulcers, oh and your fertility will be affected..."

At that one Danny zoned out unable to listen to another word.

He hadn't realised he was crying till Harry planted a hand on his shoulder. He quickly composed himself. "Right thanks mate." Allowing him space, Harry simply nodded and left quietly.

Danny lay back jamming his fists into his eyes. He'd been prepared for hair loss and all the rest, the surgery the blood transfusions but he had never thought of long term effects. He was determined to beat this but at what cost. Losing fertility. Since Alice had come back they'd been trying again for a baby. He and Alice had wanted more kids, he remembered them discussing their family just before they'd found out about Robert.

_They lay looking up at the stars. Alice's head on his chest._

"_Danny?"_

"_Hmmm?"_

"_You know how we spoke about having a baby?"_

"_Alice are you saying-"_

"_No! Well not yet." She smirked pecking his cheek. "I was just wondering how many more kids you want to have. I know we've got Rosie, Liv and Evan and Charlotte so do you want any more really?"_

"_Of course I do. You know how much I hated being an only child."_

"_So how many?"_

_He laughed, "Why don't you just tell me how many you want and we'll save ourselves the time and the trouble?" She squirmed as he tickled her side._

"_Ok, ok!" She said grabbing his hand and entwining their fingers. "Four."_

"_Four!"_

"_You asked!"_

"_You'll break me." She smirked. "Eight kids?" She smiled "Eight." he repeated looking at her in complete shock but then smiled. "Eight kids." he said for a final time and started kissing her passionately. She squealed as he rolled so he was hovering above her._

Danny came crashing back to the hospital bed, and back to reality, with a thud. He'd never be able to give Alice the family she wanted. The family she deserved.

**What do you all think? I'm just trying to create a picture of what Danny is going to have to go through and how it's going to affect the whole family.**


	14. Chapter 14

"He's sleeping now, I think the medicine is working."

"Thanks Nomsa, whispered Alice smoothing Bobby's hair. She made sure his night light was switched on before closing the door softly behind her.

"How's Danny?" Nomsa asked now that they stood in the hall.

"He's ok, his treatment starts tomorrow so...you know." Nomsa nodded her expression filled with sadness.

"Danny has had so much heartbreak and so much trouble Alice." Alice nodded not trusting herself to speak. "But that has made him strong, stronger than any man I know. He will fight through this. And you, you share his strength Alice, you will both fight through."

"Thanks Nomsa." The women embraced.

"Goodnight Alice."

"Night."

Alice watched her go. As soon as Nomsa's door was shut Alice took a deep steadying breath. Knowing there was no point in trying to sleep she wandered down to the animal hospital. Rosie had came earlier and dealt with all the animals so there wasn't anything that needed doing. Sitting in the office Alice allowed herself to think about the visit. Danny had seemed fine but Alice saw through it all just like she always did. He had put up a brave face for Charlotte and Liv, smiling as much as possible chatting generally as if nothing was different. Everyone was aware that things were different though and that was obvious. However Alice could see Danny was different and the difference went further than his illness. There was something else beyond the initial worry she'd seen earlier.

Tactfully she'd managed to convince Dupe and Caroline to take the girl's home with them just to give her a chance to speak to Danny.

Then he'd told her.

He'd spilled his heart out to her. At times she hadn't been able to understand a word he was saying he was crying so hard. After a solid twenty minutes of merely trying to console him, he'd blurted out that a side effect of his treatment was loss of his fertility.

"_No...no more kids...Al...Al...I'm so so sorry." and he'd jammed his fists into his eyes again._

Tears of her own had started to fall then. And not because of his news or because they wouldn't have another baby but because of her amazing, selfless husband. She'd held him in her arms as he repeated apology after apology.

"_You, Daniel Trevanion are the biggest idiot in the world."_ And Danny let out another sob. _"You think that I'd be upset about that when we have five gorgeous babies at home. You are the most important thing right now. Our priority is getting you through this and getting you home. Danny, I love you so much whether we have fifty children or we just have our one crazy toddler."_

He'd laughed and she'd pulled him closer.

Now she'd had time for everything all to sink in, Alice felt numb. She couldn't go on without Danny beside her.

Liv stared at the phone. She had to do it. She had to tell Evan. God, it was killing her and, if she was being honest, she hadn't been as half as close to Danny as Evan had been. "Evan is Liv" She refused to speak in past tense. Taking a deep breath she hit call.

"Hey sis! Long time no speak! How's it all going? How's Bobby, bet he's getting big now eh? Liv? Olivia?"

"Evan.."

"What's happened?"

"It's...it's Danny."

"WANT DADDY!" Bobby was back at nursery today as he had been deemed no longer contagious. However, he was less than happy about the fact. "Daddy takes me to nursery!"

"Bobby, daddy can't do it. Now come on. Put these shoes on."

Alice was just about tearing her hair out this morning. Danny started her treatment and she'd made a promise not only to Danny but to herself that she would be there for him.

"No!"

"Robert Daniel Trevanion, if you don't put these shoes on right now there will be no Ben 10 tonight or for the rest of the week." He frowned at her, Alice couldn't help notice the Trevanion stubborn frown. With a huge "huff" her stubborn son relented. "Good boy, now grab your bag."

**Not massive chapters, I know but I'm going for quality over quantity...I hope! Tell me what you think. This was just a filler here. Hopefully Evan will be back soon :D and you can kind of see how Danny's absence is affecting Robert (I hate calling him Bobby it's my budgie's name, I think I might just not do that) **


End file.
